


merry christmas to me

by onetimething



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Christmas, F/F, MERRY CHRISTMASS, She comes back, but shes there, dahyun is kind of, dahyun not dead, im sry dahyun sweetie i love u, im sry this is painful, just read it :D, nayeon is sad and jihyo just wants to be a good friend, um dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28355523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onetimething/pseuds/onetimething
Summary: “I missed you.” Nayeon let out shakily.“I missed you too.”“Yes.”“What?” Dahyun frowned confusedly.“I would’ve said yes.” She sniffed. “Of course I would say yes. You could’ve proposed to me with a candy ring and I would still give you everything of me.”Dahyun smiled bittersweetly, her eyes shinning with happiness and regret.
Relationships: Im Nayeon/Kim Dahyun
Comments: 1
Kudos: 73





	merry christmas to me

Jihyo watched Nayeon go through her papers mechanically. Her heart ached for her friend. The problem for her was she had never been in this situation before, never experienced it herself so she didn’t exactly know the right thing to do.

But she does know that Nayeon needed a break. It was Christmas eves for god’s sake and the woman was hunched over her table, her hand typing endlessly on her keyboard.

Jihyo sighed, walking closer to her desk.

“Nayeon, go home.”

“Almost done, Ji. Go first.” Nayeon responded almost immediately. It was a memorised response and Jihyo had heard it for over the passed six months.

“Nayeon, take a break. It’s Christmas Eve. Go home and get some rest.”

“Stop telling me what to do.”

“I’m literally your boss. It’s my job. So take a break or you’re fired.”

It was an empty threat. Nayeon knew it. Jihyo knew it. But it did make Nayeon sigh, staring blankly at her screen for a few moments. Just as Jihyo was about to speak up, Nayeon beat her to it.

“I don’t wanna go home knowing it’s empty.” Nayeon muttered, almost whimpering.

Jihyo’s heart broke for the nth time at the sight of Nayeon. Nayeon, who was once so bright and full of life, now reduced to a workaholic, eyes dull from happiness.

Nayeon bit her lip and fought back the tears. She had cried enough. Jihyo didn’t need to see her in an even more pathetic state. She didn’t need her pity.

A hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up to see Jihyo giving her a small smile.

“I’ll give you ten more minutes and then I’m taking you home.”

“I can walk.”

“It’s snowing. I’m taking you home.” And Nayeon knew there was no changing her boss’s mind.

…

It was empty. Nayeon ignored the dull aching in her chest at the empty couch. This wasn’t how things should have planned out. She shouldn’t be crying every night. She shouldn’t have to come home to an empty house.

Dahyun shouldn’t have died.

But no matter how much she wished, how much she hoped, reality was reality. She couldn’t change the truth no matter how much she would kill for it.

The tears started coming before she could stop. She gritted her teeth and brush them off roughly. God damn the universe. Curse the snow. Fuck everything.

She laid motionless in the cold bed, her eyes drifting to the empty space on her left as usual. She took in a shaky breath, closed her eyes and for once in her life, prayed.

Dahyun wasn’t that big on religion but she believed in god. Sometimes Nayeon would leave her be when she knew the girl needed some time alone to pray or pay respect to god.

She never forced Nayeon to pray with her, to change her belief and Nayeon had always respected hers.

This time, this one time, Nayeon prayed hard.

“Just let me have Dahyun back.” Nayeon bit her lip to stop the sob. A single tear leaked down, trailing her cheek.

“Just for a day, for a moment. If you really are there, just this once, please.”

She prayed god would answer her.

…

When she woke up, she almost wished she didn’t. With a sigh, her eyes trained on her ceiling. _Guess there really is no God_.

She grumbled out of bed and shuffled to her kitchen. A yawn escaped, her hand combing through her tangled hair. Just as she was about to make her morning coffee, her heart froze.

She was dreaming. She had to be dreaming. Or maybe she died in her sleep and somehow went to heaven. But this couldn’t be real.

How could it be, when Dahyun was right there standing in the middle of the kitchen?

The blonde looked around confused, seemingly unable to process as to what was happening. Not like Nayeon’s brain was working well either.

“Nayeon?”

God, her voice. Nayeon hadn’t heard her voice in nearly over a year. No one has said her name the way Dahyun did. No one made her heart skip a beat at the mere mention of her name.

Nayeon blinked. This was a cruel joke. This was some cruel joke.

“Dah—wha—I—“ Nayeon stammered.

Dahyun tilted her head. “Are you alright?”

“Am I—no,” She rubbed her eyes. “How are you here?”

“I don’t know. Where was I suppose to be?”

It was an innocent question. A question that broke Nayeon’s heart all over. She moved closer to Dahyun, her steps careful and calculated.

A shaky hand reached out once she was close enough to the blonde, gently cupping her face. Dahyun leaned into the hand as an automatic response, their eyes never breaking contact.

“I—you’re really here.” Nayeon teared up. She sniffed. “Either I have gone crazy or you’re really here.”

“You’re not crazy.” Dahyun thumbed the tears that were trailing down her face. God, she hadn’t felt Dahyun’s touch in so long.

Dahyun’s hands burned her skin, leaving a trail of fire under her fingers.

“Why are you crying?”

“Dahy—“ Her voice cracked, a sob escaping her. She threw herself at Dahyun. If this was a truly a dream, she never wanted to wake up.

The girl wrapped her arms around her waist, her other hand combing through her hair to sooth her _like she used to._

“I’m here, Nayeonnie.” Dahyun murmured into her hair. “I’m here.”

…

Nayeon hadn’t let Dahyun go for even a second. Every moment she was even slightly distanced from her, her heart would drop and the fear ran cold through her blood.

She had explained to Dahyun what happened. What happened _to her._

She watched realisation seep through her face and a solemn expression took over her.

“So, I’m dead?”

The question stopped Nayeon’s heart. She swallowed a lump in her throat and nodded against her shoulder. Dahyun’s hand tightened around Nayeon.

“Then how am I even here?” Dahyun frowned. “Are you really dreaming? Am I a dream?”

“If it is a dream, I never want to wake up.” Nayeon gritted her teeth, shutting her eyes and hugging Dahyun tighter.

Silence filled the air. There were so many questions that needed answers, so many confusions. But for now, Nayeon basked in the fact that, whether it was a dream or now, Dahyun was here.

“What was the last thing you remembered?”

“I…” Dahyun trailed off. “I remember being in a car. I was coming back from work. We had a date, didn’t we?”

“Yeah.” Nayeon chuckled wetly. “I thought you stood me up.”

“I would never.”

“I know.”

Dahyun shuffled around, letting out a confused frowned at something in her pocket. She moved as much as she could without letting Nayeon go.

Nayeon watched her take something out of her pocket. A box. A velvet box. Dahyun trailed her finger across it, popping it open.

Nayeon’s breath caught in her throat, her eyes watering for the countless time that night.

“That’s right. I was gonna propose that night.” Dahyun whispered, clutching the box tight in her hand. The ring blinked back at them, glistening in bright diamond. “I saved up for so long for this piece because I knew you would love it. Simple, elegant but just as precious.”

Dahyun glanced at nayeon, who was fighting back her tears. She reached out her hand and caught her face in her palms, thumbing the tears that escaped.

She rested their foreheads together, nayeon memorising her face. She studied the way Dahyun looked exactly as she remembered. The clothes she was wearing was the exact same one as she had that morning she left, the night she never returned.

“I missed you.” Nayeon let out shakily.

“I missed you too.”

“Yes.”

“What?” Dahyun frowned confusedly.

“I would’ve said yes.” She sniffed. “Of course I would say yes. You could’ve proposed to me with a candy ring and I would still give you everything of me.”

Dahyun smiled bittersweetly, her eyes shinning with happiness and regret. Regret for not going home earlier, regret for taking that road, that shortcut. Regret for leaving the love of her life.

“I love you. I love you so much.” Nayeon cried softly. “I have never loved someone as much as I have loved you. No, love you.”

“I love you too. Nayeon, you were everything to me.” Dahyun interlocked their fingers and brought it to her chest. There was no heartbeat, Nayeon sorrowed. “I love you with everything in me.”

Dahyun let her go for a while, Nayeon’s hand reaching out to grasp at her. Dahyun took her hand, got off the couch and kneeled in front of her.

“Nayeon, will you marry me?”

It wasn’t fair. The world wasn’t fair. How could they take the only happiness in her life? How could they wrong precious, innocent Dahyun with a drunk driver?

The tears wasn’t stopping anytime soon. Nayeon shut her eyes, her sobs coming uncontrollably.

“Yes.”

Dahyun gently took out the ring, slipping it in her fingers. She brought the hand to her lips, warmth painting her hand.

She wiped Nayeon’s tears away, watching as her lower lip tremble and her eyes glisten.

“I love you. Till death due us part.” Dahyun muttered.

Nayeon shook her head. “No, don’t say it.” She whimpered. “Don’t say that.”

“My bunny is just as beautiful as I remembered.”

Dahyun grinned at her, her own eyes watering.

“Don’t go.” Nayeon grasped at her shirt. “Don’t leave me again. Please.”

“Nayeon…” Dahyun trailed off. They both watched as her hand slowly disappears, only prompting for Nayeon to hold her tighter, closer.

“Don’t go again.” Nayeon cried. “I need you. I can’t live without you. Please.” Her voice cracked.

“Nayeon,” Dahyun placed a loose hair behind her ear, their foreheads resting against each others. “I love you.”

“No.” She whimpered.

“Nayeon.”

“I will never love again.”

Dahyun smiled sadly. “I hope that’s not true. You deserve someone.”

Nayeon shook her head. Dahyun sighed, smiling as she caught her face in her hands one last time. Her legs were gone already.

She brought their face closer, their lips ghosting each others.

Nayeon shut her eyes tight, focusing on the warmth in her lips. She didn’t want to open her eyes. She knew Dahyun would be gone. She knew she would be sitting on the couch alone and heartbroken.

“I love you, my bunny.”

Nayeon opened her eyes.

“I love you too.”

She was alone. Alone with the cold metal around her finger.

**Author's Note:**

> i dont know why i did this. it was painful writing this


End file.
